


A Chance Encounter

by milkcoffee (abucketfulloffeels)



Series: Love Novels - the adult shop AU [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abucketfulloffeels/pseuds/milkcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University freshman Maki meets adult shop worker Nico at a bar. A NicoMaki side story based on the events in my other story, Love Novels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned earlier in the summary, this is heavily based off the events in Love Novels, with a scene from chapter 9 in particular. I wanted to write a one-shot NicoMaki spin-off based on their characters in Love Novels when I was about halfway through the story, but I sort of got stuck in the middle and scrapped it completely. However, since I made a reference to the pairing in my last chapter, I decided that I should just post whatever I had written (with some loose ends chopped off), just to give an appropriate backstory to their relationship in that chapter. It really just stops at them meeting for the first time, so nothing much actually happens :P But if you had been following Love Novels, I hope you enjoy this short backstory!

He was the first person to make Maki’s heart flutter.

 She could not remember when was the exact moment when she first started to notice him, a fellow medical student - maybe it was during one of the lectures, or during one of the lab lessons, or even as early as freshmen orientation. But the way his dark brown hair flopped whenever he turn his head, how he would sometimes wear spectacles during lectures, the way his eyes became thin lines when he smiled - all those little things about him made Maki’s brain turn into mush.

 Maki guarded the secret of her hopeless crush close to her heart, but inevitably, it eventually had to be revealed.

* * *

 During lunch one day, Maki was eating with Rin and Hanayo at the university’s cafeteria. Just as they were about to tuck into their sandwiches, Maki noticed him enter the cafeteria with his friends, where they seated themselves right across the three girls.

 “What’s wrong, Maki? You aren’t eating much,” Hanayo commented some time after they started eating.

 “You seem fixated on something behind us,” Rin mumbled with her mouth full of bread, then turned around.

 “A-Ah, it’s nothing!” Maki suddenly snapped out of her daze.

 When Rin turned back, a cheeky grin was written all over her face. “Ooh, Maki-chan is checking out some boys!”

 “W-what do you mean! I’m doing nothing of that sort!” Maki immediately retorted as she hit Rin on the head.

 “Really, really? Who is he?” Hanayo turned around to take a look as well.

 Just then, Maki noticed him get up from his seat and walk towards their table.

 “Nishikino-san, what a coincidence!” his winsome smile immediately shot an arrow through Maki’s heart. “Having lunch with your friends?”

 “Y...yes, Nakamura-san.” Maki quickly glanced at him before bending her head downwards so that he could not see her blush.

 “Well, I shall not disturb you then. I’ll see you for lab lesson later. Hope we’ll be lab partners again!” That being said, Nakamura spun around and went back to his table, leaving Maki in a daze and feeling like an embarrassing pile of mush.

 Hanayo and Rin were suppressing their giggles. “Maki-chan, is that your secret crush? Your face is completely red  _ nya _ !” Rin whispered while stifling her laughter.

 “Man, quit it you guys!”

* * *

 A few days later, Maki was having dinner at the dormitory canteen with her two friends again, when she received a message. It was from Nakamura.

 As soon as she read the contents of the message, Maki started to redden once more, which caught the attention of Rin and Hanayo as well.

 “What did you just receive, Maki-chan,” a curious Rin leaned over and peered at her phone. “Ah! It’s that Nakamura guy! And he’s inviting to watch our university’s music faculty concert!”

 Hanayo’s face lighted up. “Ah! This is a great opportunity to confess your feelings to him!” 

 Rin promptly nodded in agreement, and both of them started giggling.

 “I-I never said I liked him! Anyway, no way am I going to confess or do any of the sort of thing.” Maki puffed up her cheeks.

 Just then, a blonde girl sitting behind Rin and Hanayo turned around. It was Eli, a student two years their senior that stayed in the room opposite theirs.

 “What are you girls laughing about?” Eli asked.

 Rin chuckled even more. “Maki-chan’s in love with someone  _ nya _ !”

 “We’re encouraging her to confess her feelings, but she refuses to,” Hanayo added.

 Maki’s face was the same shade of red as her hair and her arms were crossed. “What do you mean? I-It’s not like I particularly like that person or anything!”

 Hanayo and Rin continued to giggle uncontrollably while Rin teasingly poked Maki’s puffed up cheeks.

 Despite vehemently denying any sort of feelings of attraction towards Nakamura, Maki accepted his invitation and secretly decided that she was going to confess to him after the concert. Afterall, it was going to be just the two of them, that mean he’s implying something right?

* * *

 After the concert ended, Nakamura and Maki were strolling outside the hall, heading back towards their dormitories.

 “Ah, that was wonderful,” Nakamura quipped. “I was really moved by their performance. If I had not chosen to study medicine, I would have chosen to study music.”

 “Same here,” Maki replied. “It’s nice to know that someone shares the same passion towards classical music as me. Thanks for inviting me.”

 The both of them continued walking until they were almost reaching the dormitory buildings. It was then when Maki decided to make her move.

 “N-Nakamura-san, I need to tell you something.”

 “What is it?” He bent down slightly and looked at Maki tenderly.

 “...Nakamura-san, I...I like you!” Maki’s face was crimson as she uttered those words.

 Nakamura was stunned and momentarily at a loss for words.

 Then he spoke, but when he finally did, there was a tinge of disappointment in his voice. “Nishikino-san, I am flattered to know that you feel this way about me. However, I...I’m sorry, but I am already dating someone. You’re a nice girl, Nishikino-san, you’ll definitely find someone else that would suit you much better.”

 That night, when Maki went back to her room, she cried until her pillow was soaking wet.

 A week had passed since Maki’s disastrous confession attempt. Maki was sitting on her bed, staring listlessly at the walls.

 “Maki-chan, are you okay? It’s been a week and you’re still like this,” a very concerned Rin climbed into bed next to Maki.

 “I’m ok.”

 “We’re sorry, Maki-chan. We shouldn’t have suggested that you confess to him.” Hanayo wrung her hands as she approached Maki as well.

 “It’s not your fault, I was the one who decided to do it anyway.”

 Both girls sighed.

 Then Rin suddenly sat up. “Hey Maki-chan, why not we go out tomorrow night to lift your spirits have some fun?”

 “You’re not going to drag us to do some extreme sports are you?”

 “No, I’m thinking that we could go to this lesbian bar at Kabukicho’s 2-chome for some drinks!”

 “That’s not much better,” Maki sighed and lay down in bed.

 “C’mon, Maki-chan,” Rin started shaking Maki’s arm. “Kayochin already agreed to come, and they’re having a promotion such that all drinks will be discounted for 3 or more people in a group!”

 Maki thought for a while, then relented. “Well okay, as long as I don’t see any more stinkin’ men.”

 Rin laughed. “What part of ‘lesbian bar’ do you not get? Even if men were to come, there’s no way they will hit on you!”

* * *

 The following night, Rin, Hanayo and Maki went to that lesbian bar in 2-chome. They chose three seats around the counter and Rin started ordering drinks for them. Maki did not exactly like the atmosphere there - there was too much conversation and the music was loud and blaring, making it difficult to talk to her friends. In addition, Maki was not exactly the most sociable person, which meant that the majority of her time was spent sipping on her drinks by herself.

 Maki did notice one person though - a dark-haired, twin-tailed female who was sitting two seats away from her. She was casually engaging in brief small talk with several other females, occasionally taking sips of her cocktail while she looked around. What made Maki particularly notice her was how...young she looked. Was she allowed to enter the bar at her age? She did not look like she was 20.

 Maki glanced at Rin and Hanayo, who looked like they were nowhere near ready to leave. Then a thought struck her - perhaps she could approach that girl and strike up a conversation with her. Anyway, she seemed kinda cute and approachable. And even if she started hitting on Maki, she had nothing to lose since that goddamn Nakamura had rejected her confession.

 “Hey, you look like you’re too young to belong here.” Maki’s attempt at a pick-up line did not seem very stellar in her eyes, but goddammit, it was her first time.

 “I know I look like a high school kid, but I’m definitely above 20 years old,” the girl replied. “Well, you don’t look much older yourself.”

 “I  _ am _ 20 okay, they checked my ID when I entered.”

 The black-haired girl sighed. “Okay, enough talk about ages, it grinds my gears. What’s your name?”

 “I’m Maki.”

 “Oh,” the girl replied. “Mine’s Nico.”

 “Nico?”

 “Yes, Nico as in ‘smiling’, nico-nico-nii~. Anyway, here’s my name card if you’re interested.” Nico placed a small card in Maki’s hand.

 Maki scrutinised the card, but the lighting in the bar was poor and she could not thing. She eventually gave up trying to read it and put it in her pocket for her to take a look later.

 Nico and Maki continued conversing amidst the loud, throbbing music in the bar. Not long after, Hanayo came next to Maki and mentioned something about Rin starting to get drunk and they should be going back soon.

 “Ah, my friends want to make a move now,” Maki told Nico as she hopped off her seat.

 “No worries, if you are free you can hit me up on my mobile number stated in my name card!” Nico replied glibly while waving her goodbye.

 Maki followed Hanayo and a stumbling Rin out of the club, into the streets, where the street lamps illuminated the surroundings well enough for them to make their way to the bus stop. Maki then pulled out the name card Nico had given her earlier, finally being able to read it under the street lights.

**_Yazawa Nico_ **

**_Retail Assistant_ **

**_LOVE GURU Adult Shop_ **

 “What the heck,” Maki muttered.


End file.
